mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaster (Fox)
's Blaster variant| 's variant|Blaster (Falco)}} |caption = Fox using Blaster in SSF2. |universe = ''Star Fox'' |user = |effect = Fox takes out his Blaster and fires weak red lasers from it. }} Blaster ( ), also known as Blaster Shot, is a recurring attack in the ''Star Fox'' franchise also usable by Fox in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Overview The attack consists of Fox taking out his Blaster, a small black gun, to fire long red lasers forward at opponents. In the original Super Smash Flash, Blaster is 's . It works like every other projectile attack in the game, as the laser moves quickly forward and travels through opponents. Opponents hit are dealt 1% damage per frame with little knockback and flinch, which coincidentally makes the move more similar to how the Blaster works in the original Super Smash Bros. Additionally, Fox can only fire his Blaster at certain intervals, and he can only fire one laser at a time. For the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Blaster is 's standard special move and now it works more akin to its ''Super Smash Bros.'' counterparts from ''Melee'' onward: the Blaster can be rapidly fired, does not cause enemies to flinch or deal any knockback, and has transcendent priority. Additionally, Fox can freely move left or right when firing in midair, albeit slowly. The lasers fired also travel faster, and they travel a very far distance before disappearing. The attack deals 2% damage per shot when used on an opponent. The lasers can also be reflected and absorbed by moves with these traits. Throws With the exception of Fox's forward throw, all of his throws in SSF2 involve the use of his Blaster. Fox's back throw will have him throw the opponent behind him and shoot the opponent three times, dealing 10% damage total (the throw dealing 7% and the three lasers dealing 1% each). Fox's down throw has him throwing the opponent to the ground, shooting them twice and dealing 2% damage total (the shots deal no damage); it also meteor smashes his opponent into the ground, which can set up tech chases. Fox's up throw has him throw his opponent up into the air and shoot the opponent three times, dealing 6% damage total (the throw dealing 3% and the three lasers dealing 1% each), though the knockback of the throw makes it easy for the lasers to hit the opponent. Oddly, the lasers make the opponent flinch when he uses his up throw. Much like with his standard special move, the lasers fired in his throws can be reflected and absorbed by opponents, though reflected lasers do not change direction. Techniques Short hop laser Short hop laser (also known as short hop blaster, abbreviated as SHL and SHB) is a technique in SSF2 performed by short hopping with Fox, then firing a laser. The technique has two variants: the short hop double laser (SHDL) and the short hop triple laser (SHTL), for which two or three lasers can be fired in a short hop without fast falling, respectively, though Fox can only perform up to a SHDL. can also use this technique when he uses Inhale to copy Fox's Blaster, and he is the only character who can perform a SHTL. This technique can be done because a grounded Blaster has a frame of ending lag, so short hopping while firing the blaster and landing will auto-cancel the ending lag of the move. Origin holding his Blaster in Star Fox 64.]] Fox first used a blaster in Star Fox 64's multiplayer mode and is depicted with one in artwork and screenshots. Falco, Slippy, and Peppy also use blasters in the game's multiplayer while on the ground. Their blasters were not officially named Blasters in the Star Fox series until Star Fox Adventures, where Fox questions not being able to bring it to Sauria to General Pepper. In both SSF and SSF2, Fox's Blaster design seems to be identical to the one used in Star Fox 64, despite its upgraded appearance in Star Fox Assault. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshots SSF Fox standard attack.png|Fox using Blaster, on . Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Fox Blaster Midair.png|Fox using Blaster in midair, on Meteo Campaigns. Blaster beta.jpg|Fox firing his Blaster at , , and , on Waiting Room. Blaster kirby.png| 's version of the move. Early designs Blaster.png|Blaster's first early design. Blaster laser ND.png|Blaster's second early design Blaster Angle.png|Fox moving freely in midair when firing the Blaster shots. Trivia *Oddly, in SSF, Fox's Blaster does not deal any damage to . **This same attack is stronger than all of its official games' counterparts, but is considered very weak due to the physics of the game. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Star Fox universe